cameras and costumes
by PrinceDamien
Summary: a certain pervy ninja and the one and only hideyoshi's hormones get the better of them when our shemale is in a super cute outfit. of course scenes of the citrus-y kind ensue. i don't own so don't sue me.
1. Chapter 1

Cameras and costumes

-Hideyoshi POV-

Stupid baka ninja and his stupid pervy pictures. He couldn't have picked Aiko or even Himeji? Noooo it just **had **to be me. And now I'm stuck in detention with him sending me those looks. ….no. stop blushing self! Stop looking at him! I refuse to get turned on. That's what got us in this mess in the first place.

-Normal POV & time skip back to morning-

It had been a normal morning for Hideyoshi. He'd gone through all his normal morning routines, gotten dressed and eaten breakfast alone –his twin sister had left for school early. Then he'd grabbed his bag and braced himself for another day of his friends talking about how pretty he was. He sighed. "How many times must I say I'm a guy before they get it?"

He walked into his classroom and ran smack into their class rep. Yuuji. "Hey Hideyoshi where's your costume."

He took in the sight of Yuuji's wolf ears, paw gloves, and tail remembering they were supposed to do some faire today. He'd forgotten his costume at home by accident. "In my closet it seems." He replies.

"Good thing Akihisa and Kouta brought an extra for you then. They're over there in the corner," he indicated with his thumb before walking out –probably to go see his girlfriend Shouko.

Hideyoshi sighed noisily once Yuuji was out of hearing range. Those two were bound to have picked something highly feminine.

Sure enough it was a neko girl costume. Of course they'd do something like that. Why couldn't it have been a normal costume like theirs? Aki was a pretty convincing vampire and Kouta was dressed as a Shinsengumi. "He actually looks pretty cool…" he thought while he looked the other teen up and down, pausing at the serious face.

"I am not putting this on," he stated firmly, "this is meant for a girl and I am a guy."

In his usual dramatic fashion Aki exclaimed, "Say it isn't so Hideyoshi!"

"It is so, I am a guy so why do you want me to put on something so….. Girly?"

"Because it will look good on you. Very sexy." Kouta stated flatly.

Hideyoshi sighed yet again. "Fine but only because I don't have any other choice," he replies. With flaming cheeks he grabbed the bag from Kouta's hands and runs out quickly, headed to the 'Hideyoshi' bathroom.

After a good 10 minutes Kouta and Akihisa grew worried.

"Maybe we should go check on him, help him change into that cute little outfit," Aki suggested. No sooner than the words were spoken did two figures materialize behind him.

"You will do no such thing" an evil Himeji says in an over bright tone, threatening smile pasted on her face.

"Yes Aki, you are definitely not peeping." Backed up the equally dark Minami. The girls each grabbed an arm and started dragging the poor brunette out of the room.

"Get a picture!" was all Akihisa had the chance to say before the doors slammed shut and the torture began.

Kouta nodded respect to his fallen comrade then pulled a small digital camera out of his pocket. He quickly cleaned the lens and commenced his mission.

He slowly opens the door to the Hideyoshi restroom and what he saw inside caused an instantaneous nosebleed eruption.

Hideyoshi stood on the carpeted floor facing a mirrored wall. Pale pink stockings clung to his thighs, though one was falling and pooled at his knee. The pastel green miniskirt was half-zipped, showing the lacy white panties underneath. His midriff was exposed as well as most of his upper torso due to a pink and green tube top bunched up under his armpits. Said boy was currently tugging at the fabric making annoyed noises, face slightly red from the effort. A pair of brown cat ears sat atop his head, the band blending into his hair.

Upon hearing the splattering of Kouta's nose volcano he whirls around in surprise. On reflex Kouta snaps a picture of the amazing sight before him before hiding the camera again.

"Oh, it's just you," Hideyoshi says, an embarrassed blush rising in his cheeks. "Could you help me? The shirt is a little tight and it won't come down."

After plugging his nose Kouta manages a mumbles "uh... sure…" he slowly closes the gap between them. After pulling the zipper of the skirt up the rest of the way he helps to tug the shirt down and into place, the fabric leaving nothing of the body beneath to imagination. Quickly, he steps back with a poker face.

However, when Hideyoshi turns and flashes him a dazzling smile and a sweet thank you Kouta could hold back no longer. He didn't remember leaning in but the next thing he knew he was kissing his friend. When he came back to his senses he pulled away, blushing an impossible shade of red.

Breathlessly Hideyoshi looks up at him. "wha-…what was that?!"

"I… I think I like you Hideyoshi." He blurted.

Surprised, Hideyoshi takes a step back. "But I'm a guy. You like girls. You're always taking skeevy pictures of them."

More than a little embarrassed Kouta stares at his feet and replies in a nervous but sure voice. "I know. I mean… I know you're a guy. I just saw you almost naked right? Most of the pictures I take I sell to people like Akihisa. It's a great way to make some extra cash. But I really do like you." before Hideyoshi could say anymore he pulls him close and kisses him again, more roughly this time. He thrusts his tongue into his mouth, mapping the orifice thoroughly. When he at last pulls away Hideyoshi was cherry red and panting.

*flash*


	2. Chapter 2

"Kouta~ don't take pictures of me like this!" he complains.

"But you looked sexy," was Kouta's only defense.

"Baka."

Kouta smiled. "So… can I…. keep going?" he haltingly requested.

Hideyoshi face drained of all color, far past blushing. "y-yes. But no more flash photography you voyeur."

"Anything you say!" happily he sets his camera on a bench facing them. Little did the brunette know he turned off the flash and set the camera to capture images at minute intervals. No reason to waste such a perfect opportunity.

Before he could go back to what they were doing a thought popped into his head and he found himself blurting: "do you like me too?"

He heard Hideyoshi start laughing and looked up, unsure what was going on.

Once his giggle fit had subsided Hideyoshi spoke. "Would I have let you kiss me like that if I haven't baka? I've liked you for a while you just haven't noticed because you can't look at me without getting a nosebleed. Something about you attracts me even if you're a huge pervert."

Kouta was in front of him in an instant, kissing him again. The dominance battle of their tongues didn't last long as Hideyoshi gave into Kouta's passion quickly.

This time our neko was the first to break the kiss, lungs burning for oxygen. Kouta responded to this by pushing Hideyoshi up against the cool glass of the mirror; moving his mouth to lick and suck the other male's neck. He pushes a leg up between Hideyoshi legs to rub against his hardening erection. This tore a throaty moan from Hideyoshi lips. Apparently the pervert knew how to handle more than cameras.

Kouta spins him around and Hideyoshi braces his hands against the reflective surface. Kouta's hand slides up to tease one of Hideyoshi nipples through the shirt. He alternates biting and sucking the boy's neck; leaving many red marks on his smooth skin. His other hand flips the skirt up onto his back and yanks the panties down to Hideyoshi knees.

Hideyoshi shivers in anticipation, watching in the mirror as Kouta puts two fingers in his mouth and covers them in saliva. The ninja slides them out with a quiet slurping noise. "Hey, this is probably gonna hurt, but it will feel good after a while."

Hideyoshi nods in silent permission then gasps loudly when Kouta pushes in the first digit. It felt pretty weird but not too bad. It was when Kouta added the next finger and started scissoring that the pain came.

Without warning the fingers were taken away and Hideyoshi opened his eyes in question. Kouta was unlacing the bottom of his costume. The garment fell away with the faint sound of rustling fabric. He leans in close and pulls Hideyoshi in for a kiss as he rubs his wet tip against his waiting hole. Hideyoshi bit his lower lip, requesting Kouta get on with it.

His wish was granted as the other guy slid into him all at once. Kouta's hands slam against the glass. He forces himself to remain still so Hideyoshi can get used this before he moves inside of him. It felt like a lifetime before Hideyoshi finally rolled his hips slowly, a small sign he was ready.

Gratefully Kouta pulled back, almost going out completely and plunged back into the tight heat of the other's body. Hideyoshi again moved his hips. His skin slapped against Kouta's thighs repeatedly as they moved together. The amazing friction boosted to incomparable levels when Kouta hit his prostate, causing him to scream.

"Hush or someone might find us" Kouta whispers, reluctantly pulling out of Hideyoshi to turn him back to face him.

"I can't help it Kouta, it felt really good," Hideyoshi mumbles, "hurry up and….. –blushing deeply- get back inside."

A growl finds its way out of Kouta. He pulls Hideyoshi up by his thighs, hooking them around his waist. He then crashes his lips against Hideyoshi, thrusting back into him in a fluid motion. They set a fast pace, knowing they would not last much longer with Hideyoshi clamping down around Kouta and Kouta slamming directly into his sweet spot.

Kouta reached between their rutting bodies to start pumping Hideyoshi dripping member. It wasn't long after that Hideyoshi came, scream of ecstasy muffled by Kouta's tongue, his load splattering all over the skirt and both of their chests. Hideyoshi muscles squeezed Kouta so hard now that he couldn't stand it. He came too; semen spilling into his partner's whole.

They sink to the floor feeling very spent. When they finally come down from their highs they realize that they had been missing for a decent chunk of time. They rush to scrub off the drying cum and make themselves look presentable. This, of course, was a bit harder for Hideyoshi with it all over his clothes and his legs feeling a little wobbly.

They hurried out into the busy hallway, but not before Kouta retrieved his camera. They were heading to the classroom to help out when they heard the last voice they wanted to hear. Iron man's words boomed over the din of the students. "Those who shirk their responsibilities get detention!" he subsequently grabbed them and dragged them to class to work and informed them they would have clean-up duty after school.


	3. Chapter 3

-Later that day the two boys are cleaning a deserted classroom-

"Kouta stop looking at me like that. I can't focus"

"Maybe that's why I'm looking."

"well it's enough already. Those dirty looks are why we're stuck here in the first place. Now get up and help me wipe these desks off, pervert."

"hey, it's not entirely my fault; you got really into it too," Kouta grumbled as he picked up a rag and spray bottle full of cleaning liquid.

Hideyoshi blushed, "that's beside the point."

Kouta steals up behind Hideyoshi and blows on his ear then watches in amusement as he jumps, covering his ears.

"I mean it. We have to get this done so I can actually finish my homework sometime before midnight."

In response, kouta wraps his arms around hideyoshi's waist from behind. "but I can think of a few things way more fun to do in an empty classroom."

"you watch too much hentai," Hideyoshi says flatly as he moves to a new row of desks. He could feel those grey eyes burning holes into his back. He told himself he wouldn't give in this time, no matter how much he wanted to. He didn't want to make the situation any worse than it was, he knew he'd be in all kinds of trouble with his parents for one detention; no way did he want to find out what they would do if he got more of them, or worse: a suspension.

"are you saying this was a one time only thing? We like each other right, doesn't that mean we can do dirty things together?"

"….we just can't do them at school anymore. That's what I'm saying." He turns away and moves to another seat to have something to focus on.

"but we won't get to do them any other time unless one of us is home alone or we do it in public. You can't just get me hooked and expect me to quit cold turkey. You know how I get when I have a new muse."

"I know… I do…." Hideyoshi felt his resolve slowly crumbling, kouta was so earnest and cute like this.

Kouta takes advantage of this, hugging Hideyoshi from behind again. "you know you're really beautiful Hideyoshi. Who needs pictures of you in dresses when I can see you moaning and begging for more? It's almost as addicting as your body."

Unconsciously Hideyoshi leans back, liking what he hears. This was part of why he liked kouta so much. The guy was smart; not book smart, but he knew how to sell an idea or situation. He definitely was good with those hands. He bites his lip while kouta's fingers roam over his torso and sweet words fill his ears. He closes his eyes, allowing himself to drown in it to the point that he didn't notice he'd turned to face kouta until he felt his lower back against the edge of the desk.

Kouta's lips press against his firmly and Hideyoshi hops up on the desk. Kouta swipes his tongue over hideyoshi's lower lip, and the uke is still a little reluctant as he parts his lips.

Eventually Hideyoshi pulls away for a gasp of air, meanwhile kouta busies his mouth forming a dark hickey on hideyoshi's neck to match the ones he'd formed that morning.

"hah… kouta… stop," Hideyoshi orders noncommittally.

Kouta ignores him and pulls kouta's top over his head. He then traces his fingers down to the brunette's perky nipples. Hideyoshi let sout a gasp in response, much to the ninja's delight.

Kouta moves the smaller male's legs apart so he can get closer. Their arousals brush against each other through their pants; the last straw for Hideyoshi. "kouta~~…"

He chuckles, "yes?"

Hideyoshi buries his face in kouta's shoulder, "just hurry before we get caught." He whispers this breathily as he fumbles with kouta's top.

"okay!" He says perkily, having gotten exactly what he wanted. He quickly knocks aside hideyoshi's hands and unlaces his heavy costume top, letting it fall to the floor. When he looks up, however, Hideyoshi is not where he just was. Looking around he sees him by the door, locking it. "good idea," he thinks as he goes to the windows and drops the shades. Hopefully this time they wouldn't get caught.

Hideyoshi picks his way around the desks to kouta, skirt discarded somewhere along the way. All that was left on him were stockings, kitten ears, and so just me very stretched out lacy panties. He comes to a stop before kouta, slowly untying the sash holding up the bottom of his costume. With a rustle the cloth falls to the floor to reveal kouta's bare body.

Kouta tilts his head up, bringing their lips together in a scorching kiss. He crushes hideyoshi against him; his hands roam down to grope his lover's soft round ass under the silky material covering it. He breaks the kiss and picks up the brunette bridal style –so he couldn't get away- then sits on one of the desks. Hideyoshi shifts to straddle kouta's lap, afraid he would fall off otherwise.

Hideyoshi picks up one of kouta's hands, putting three fingers in his mouth; mimicking kouta's actions from earlier in the day. Taking it to mean he can do as he pleases he snaps his hips up. This causes enough friction to wrest a moan from both of them. He removes his slick digits from hideyoshi's warm mouth, trailing them down hideyoshi's back to the edge of the panties. "hey, stand up, I can't prep you like this," he whispers.

Hideyoshi pecks his lips and leans over the desk opposite them. He obediently props himself up on his elbows. Kouta rips down the underwear and slips two fingers inside, impatient now. Without allowing time for Hideyoshi to get accustomed he begins scissoring. Not long after he adds his ring finger. He tries different angles in his attempt to hit hideyoshi's sweet spot. Once found he only abuses it for a few moments before he pulls his fingers out altogether.

Hideyoshi whimpers and shivers in anticipation for what is to come. "mmm put it on me kouta," he whines.

Kouta spits into his hand and pumps himself a few times for a little extra lubrication. He grabs hideyoshi's hips tightly, lining himself up. "ready?"

"y-yes," Hideyoshi pants, "do me again already."

Kouta replies, thrusting in as far as he can go. Hideyoshi yelps at the initial pain then lets out a low moan at being filled again. He'd known in theory sex was supposed to be fun but with kouta it was pure bliss. They soon had a steady rhythm going. It wasn't enough though.

"mo~ore!" Hideyoshi orders.

Kouta was again happy to comply. He thrusts in harder, going faster to the point that Hideyoshi was pitching forward with each thrust. Kouta's length hits hideyoshi's prostate head on, and the brunette was seeing stars. His back arcs beautifully and he throws his head back; mouth open in a silent expression of pleasure. "there! Right there!" Hideyoshi orders, pushing his hips back to meet the ninja's.

Their bodies become covered in a sheen of sweat. Aa warm hand reaches around, wrapping itself around hideyoshi's neglected arection, pumping in time to kouta's thrusts. "kouta.. *pant* I'm gonna.." he starts.

Kouta leans over, nipping his neck, "me too." Kouta's thrusts become sloppy as he nears his peak and releases his load deep inside Hideyoshi.

The sensation is the tipping point that sends Hideyoshi into an orgasm, shooting his own semen in thick strings onto the floor. They slump over the desk, sweaty and tired.

There was a pounding at the door and iron man's voice was yelling at them to open up. They jumped into action. Kouta reluctiantly pulls out and collects the scattered clothes as Hideyoshi frantically cleans up the mess.

They dress in a hurry; kouta runs to the windows and opens them to let the musky sex scent out of the room. Hideyoshi slowly opens the door, fixing his hair, as if nothing had happened. "yes," he asks in his most innocent voice.

"there were strange noises. Just what exactly are you two doing in here?"

"cleaning like you told us to. You must have heard us talking. We're almost done, so if you don't mind we should get back to it.," he explains while easing the door closed.

"well….. alright then….," Iron Man says, a bit confused.

Once the door was shut Hideyoshi slumped against it, breathing a sigh of relief. "that was close," he remarked meeting kouta's eyes across the room.

"next time we should find a more private place, that or you need to be quieter." Kouta says with a laugh.

"there will be **no** next time in school." Hideyoshi says, his resolve restored.

"aww but who knows when we'll get a chance outside," kouta complains with his grey eyes wide and beseeching.

"I'm not getting into any more trouble just for a physical thrill."

"but it's worth it!... well if I cant convince you I'll just have to be content with the pictures."

Hideyoshi's eyes become steely and he straightens up. "what pictures?" he eyes kouta suspiciously, walking towards him.

"that's for me to know and you to never find out." He winks at his fuming lover.

"fine. But if you sell any of them to akihisa I will be sure you can never work a camera again."

"I wasn't planning on it! –he holds his hands up in surrender- they're for my personal collection." He grins broadly and kisses hideyoshi's forehead lightly.

Hideyoshi sighs again. They gather their things and walk out of the school arm on arm. It was the beginning of an interesting relationship[ between a vouyeristic pervert ninja and a cute -and now proven male- sweet trap.

**AN: holy moooly I'm sorry it took so long to get the end of this up for everyone. Thank you so much for the patience and definitely tell me what you think. Reading this after so long was crazy. I edited it so much typing it for you all. Thanx 3**


End file.
